Un Nuevo Comienzo
by Salvatore Fan
Summary: Dylan Masen es un chico de 16 años que tras el divorcio de sus padres se ve obligado a cambiarse a otra ciudad, dejando su pasado y teniendo que comenzar de nuevo, abandonando todo lo bueno de su vida. Aunque también se le presenta una nueva oportunidad al poder rehacer su vida después de los errores que cometió…
1. Chapter 1 - La Llegada

**Capitulo 1. Un Nuevo Comienzo**

Dylan POV

Al despertarme esta mañana todo era distinto a lo normal, había mucho ruido y gritos, mi casa en las mañanas normalmente es muy tranquila. Me levanté de la cama, fui a la cocina y encontré a mis papás peleando, ellos nunca peleaban, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que algo andaba mal, mientras pensaba esto mi mamá me miró y me dijo:

Jonathan (mi padrastro) y yo nos divorciamos y nos vamos a Atlanta – me dijo mi mamá y quede en shock, en ese momento no sabia que decir, mi mamá volvió su mirada a mí y dijo -. Anda hacer tus maletas nos vamos en dos horas.

Hice mis maletas, puse toda mi ropa en la maleta más grande, en mi otra maleta puse mis zapatos y libros, y discos de música, al terminar de guardar mis cosas, me bañé, me vestí con mi ropa favorita, todavía me quedaba una hora, decidí ir a despedirme de mis amigos y mi novia, llegué al colegio y ahí estaban como siempre sentados en la baranda de la escalera de la entrada, me acerqué a ellos y miré a Claire y la aparté del grupo para hablar.

- Hola Claire– le dije tratando de contener mis lágrimas.

-Hola cariño – Me dijo con una sonrisa, rayos la iba a extrañar pero sabia que una relación a larga distancia no iba a funcionar.

-¿Como estas? – Le pregunté.

-Bien, un poco cansada sabes, ayer me quede despierta haciendo el trabajo de historia –Me dijo haciendo una mueca – y ¿tú?

-No muy bien que digamos, mira tenemos que hablar –dije tratando de componer mi expresión, me miró y asintió así que continúe –. Hoy mi mamá me dijo que nos mudamos a Atlanta hoy mismo por lo que creo que debemos terminar yo… No creo mucho en las relaciones a larga distancia -terminé de relatar esperando su reacción.

-Oh –dijo y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla–. Te voy a… Re voy a extrañar –dijo y la abracé mientras lloraba y a mi también se me derramo una lágrima.

-¿Amigos? –le pregunté y me sonrió.

-Claro –me respondió.

Luego de separarnos, fui a despedirme de mis amigos.

-Hey chicos –dije cuando llegué allá.

-Hey Dylan ¿que te paso? –dijo Jason al ver mis ojos rojos.

Entonces le dije todo que me mudaba a Atlanta, que había terminado con Claire y que me iba hoy mismo todos reaccionaron mal, que me iban a extrañar mucho y que sin mi no iba a ser lo mismo.

Me fui caminando a mi casa solo me demora seis minutos desde mi colegio, mi mamá me estaba esperando y me despedí de Jonathan y me subí al auto en él iban todas mis cosas, a los minutos me quedé dormido.

El auto se estacionó y me desperté, vi la casa, era hermosa, de dos pisos, por lo que se apreciaba desde afuera, tenía el techo negro, y la paredes blancas, dos ventanas, y una linda puerta, al entrar se parecía bastante a mi casa antigua paredes amarillas, tres sillones una mesa y una tele, en la cocina un refrigerador y bueno todos lo muebles de cocina, un baño y una oficina, en el segundo piso estaba mi pieza y la de mi mamá, lo primero que hice fue ir a mi pieza, tenía las paredes blancas, y el piso rojo, había un escritorio, una cama grande, el doble de la mía, y un closet, guardé mi ropa puse mi computador en el escritorio, me acosté en la cama a escuchar música, ahí fue cuando mi mama entró a mi habitación.

-Dylan mañana comienza el colegio, tus libros están en la oficina de abajo y por si no te has dado cuenta vivimos a las afueras de Atlanta por eso te doy estas llaves anda averiguar tú solo de que son – me dijo con emoción en su cara.

Yo estaba muy emocionado me levante y fui al patio, ahí estaba en el medio de mi patio una moto era una Honda DN-01, nueva brillante, la prendí y me fui, le grité desde la calle a mi mamá gracias y me fui a recorrer, conocí el colegio por fuera, tenia que calcular cuánto me demoraba desde mi casa, también vi el café donde casi toda la gente se juntaba, me di unas vueltas y cuando volví a pasar por al frente del café vi una chica hermosa, era de pelo castaño, y una sonrisa preciosa, al ver sus ojos me perdí en el tiempo, sus ojos eran cafés e intensos, conectamos la mirada unos segundos pero después ella siguió en su camino y un poco confundido decidí dar unas vueltas y volver a casa.

Al llegar a mi casa, salude a mi mamá, y subí a mi pieza, me recosté en la cama y me puse a escuchar música de mi IPod, puse Goodbye My Lover de James Blunt, los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas, esa canción era la primera canción que había bailado con Claire y ya no estábamos juntos, estuve hasta las una de la mañana escuchando música, decidí acostarme, me puse mi pijama, en realidad no era un pijama simplemente era un short, pero era muy cómodo para dormir.

El despertador sonó a las cinco y media de la mañana normalmente me despertaba a esa hora, para salir a correr, pero realmente no tenia ganas en este momento de salir a correr; extrañaba mucho a mis amigos, y obviamente a Claire, pero tenía que ser optimista, me levanté y fui a bañarme como cualquier otro día estuve dándome un baño durante unos diez minutos, al salir me sequé, me peiné con mi cabello hacia un lado, me puse una polera blanca, y un camisa encima desabrochada roja, mis pantalones negros, y mis zapatos, bajé a la cocina donde mi mamá había dejado una nota diciéndome que se había ido a una entrevista de trabajo, me tomé un vaso de jugo, y fui a lavarme los dientes, ya estaba listo para mi nuevo día de clases, me puse mis lentes de sol, y salí a subirme a la moto para ir al colegio.

Llegué al colegio, como lo esperaba todos me miraban era el chico nuevo en una moto, que llegaba a la mitad del año escolar, realmente no me molestaba que hablaran de mi, pero que me miraran como si hubiera matado a alguien eso si me molestaba, en fin entré al colegio, y fui directo a la oficina de administración, hablé con la señora, le entregue todos mis papeles y ella me dio mis horarios y el número de mi casillero que tenia, al llegar a mi casillero metí todos mis libros excepto lo de la clase que venia, que era Historia, cerré la puerta y me dirigí a la sala, ahí fue cuando vi bajando por la escalera, a la hermosa chica que había visto el día anterior, seguía con una gran sonrisa, venía caminando hacia mi, según lo que yo pensaba, pero lamentablemente no era así, ella simplemente tenia el casillero al lado mio.

Mia POV

Al llegar a mi casillero noté algo distinto, el casillero al lado mio que estaba desocupado ahora tenia dueño, él me estaba mirando, era bastante lindo, con cabello café claro, peinado hacia el lado izquierdo, de tez clara, muy bien vestido, con pantalones negros y una polera blanca, encima de esa polera llevaba una camisa roja desbrochada encima, por lo que veía era bastante musculoso, y no se le podían ver los ojos ya que estaba con lentes de sol, yo no le di importancia y seguí buscando mis libros, me tocaba Historia y realmente yo no era muy buena en eso, me di media vuelta y seguí, lo raro era que cuando me di media vuelta el chico ya no estaba se debió haber ido cuando yo no estaba mirando.

Al entrar al salón todos ya estaban trabajando, solo el Sr. Hale se dio cuenta que había entrado tarde, me que quedo mirando con cara de desaprobación.

-Otra vez tarde, esto se esta volviendo costumbre –me dijo enojado, la verdad era que de cierta forma siempre llegaba tarde a Historia.

-No va a volver a ocurrir –le dije con poco convencimiento.

Seguí caminando a mi puesto, y yo me sentaba sola en una mesa para dos ya que el curso era un numero impar y a mi me gustaba trabajar sola, pero eso había cambiado ya que estaba al lado de mi puesto el chico que estaba al lado de mi casillero, también se había apoderado de mi espacio, bueno no era mi espacio pero yo lo ocupaba, me senté un poco incomoda, y eso era raro para mi ya que soy la capitana del equipo de voleibol y de natación, y se podría decir que soy una de las populares, aunque me junto con ellos por que son simpáticos, no porque son populares.

Me senté y abrí mi libro pero no sabía en qué página estábamos, miré para todos lados tratando de ver el numero de la página pero nada ahí fue cuando el chico sentado al lado mi habló.

-Estamos en la pagina 132 -me dijo mirándome a los ojos, realmente tenia hermosos ojos azules. Después de salir del encanto de sus ojos respondí.

-Me llamo Mia –le dije sonriendo.

-Dylan –me dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa y continuó hablándome–. Estamos leyendo de la primera guerra mundial –me dijo y volvió a la lectura.

Él realmente se veía como un chico simpático y amable, pero a la vez era misterioso, eso me gustaba de él. Estaba tan fuera de mí pensando en eso que al sonar la campana me asusté mucho, nos tocaba gimnasia, y yo tenia un objetivo en mente…

**Hooola ! MI NUEVO Y PRIMER FIC :)**

**Aquí el primer capitulo de mi primera historia, gracias a mi Beta Martina (perfil fanfiction: Marti Twilighter) por ayudarme ella fue la que me convenció en empezar a escribir para subirlo.**

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS Y DIGANME QUE TAL! SI TIENEN IDEAS PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAP NO DUDEN EN AVISARME!**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Salvatore Fan**


	2. Chapter 2 - Dream a Little Dream of Me

**Capitulo 2. La Piscina **

Dylan POV

Al Sonar la campana Mia se asusto, quizás en que estaba pensando, revise mi horario y nos tocaba gimnasia, no estaba preocupado yo era muy bueno para los deportes, en mi antiguo colegio, era el capitán de Fútbol Americano, y de Fútbol, y de Natación, al llegar a los camarines estaban todos los hombre me quedaron mirando, pero uno amablemente se acercó a mi.

-Hola, soy Peter – me dijo estirando la mano, yo le tome la mano y el siguió hablando –hoy nos toca vóleibol aquí es mixto, al igual que natación, nos vemos.-y se fue.

Yo me fui a preparar, nunca había jugado vóleibol con mujeres, me puse mi short y mi polera de deporte, salí al gimnasio y estaban todos sentados conversando ya que el entrenador todavía no llegaba mire para todos lados, y lamentablemente yo no conocía a nadie, no sabia donde sentarme, volví a mirar y vi a Mia conversando con más chicas, después vi a Peter con los otros hombres yo estaba en el medio, por esto solo me senté en el primer lugar que encontré vacío.

Vi entrar al entrenador, camino y todos fueron a sentarse a las bancas, y el empezó a hablar.

-Buenos Días, veo que hay un nuevo alumno pase a presentarse- me apunto, asique me pare – Bueno cuéntanos de donde vienes y un poco sobre ti- me termino de decir cuando yo estaba parado al lado de él.

- Me llamo Dylan Masen, vengo de Alabama, NY y eso juego Futbol y Futbol Americano y también practico Natación – dije y me fui a sentar.

-Bueno Sr. Masen como practica natación y nos faltan nadadores hable con la Srta. Wells – yo mire para el lado y Mia me estaba mirando y sonrió, yo sonreí, el entrenador continuo hablando. – Formen parejas y a ser partidos.

Todos formaron parejas y yo estaba solo mire para todos lados y Mia estaba sentada con cara de frustrada mirando para todos lados, fui caminando hacia a ya.

-Tienes pareja – pregunte sin saber la respuesta realmente.

-No – me dijo con cara de pena.

-Quieres ser con migo – pregunte estirándole la mano para que se levantara de la banca.

-Bueno- Me quedo mirando con una sonrisa tomo mi mano y fuimos a la cancha.

Empezó el partido y íbamos ganando ella era realmente buena y yo hacia lo que podía, el otro equipo lanzo la pelota con toda su fuerza, y Mia estaba distraída, le llego en la cara y se callo al suelo del golpe, yo corrí hacia ella le levante despacio la cabeza y ella me quedo mirando yo realmente estaba preocupado, ella se empezó a levantar de apoco y al estar completamente de pie se empezó a caer hacia a tras yo la atrape y me quedo mirando con una sonrisa muy tierna en su cara.

El golpe la había dejado un poco mareada, ahí fue cuando ella me rodeo el cuello con sus brazos y me miro, ella era realmente hermosa pero estaba mareada, yo la cargue y la lleve a las bancas.

Mia POV

Mi plan estaba funcionando perfectamente, Dylan me llevaba a la banca cargada, mientras yo disimuladamente mire hacia mi ex novio Seth, que me miraba con cara de enojo, yo solo trate de verme más mareada. Dylan me recostó en la banca y se sentó al lado mio, después de unos minutos sonó la campana.

-Te puedes poner de pie – me pregunto Dylan con cara de preocupado

- Si no te preocupes, ¿Qué clase te toca ahora? – pregunte sabiendo que nos tocaba recreo.

- nos toca un recreo ahora creo, pero después me toca ee música – me dijo un poco nervioso

- A mi también me toca eso podemos pasar el recreo juntos – le dije coquetamente esperando una respuesta.

Ok , eso seria bueno es que no conozco a nadie – me dijo con cara de cachorrito

-Vamos yo te presento a mis amigas – le dije riéndome

Me pare y le tome la mano vamos a sentarnos, llegamos a la mesa y nos sentamos estaba Sofía, Martina y mi mejor amiga Ashley.

-Chicas él es Dylan, sean amables - le dije a todas

- Hola Soy Sofía – dijo la amiga de mi amiga con cara coqueta

-Hola yo soy Ashley – dijo mi mejor amiga, amablemente

- Y yo soy Martina, soy nueva también solo que llegue al comienzo del año, soy de New Castle,, Inglaterra. – dijo la chica que estaba viviendo en la casa de Sofía.

Nos sentamos y nos pusimos a conversar de distintas cosas, Dylan realmente era muy lindo, al sonar la campana nos paramos y fuimos a música.

Dylan POV

Había pasado un entretenido recreo hablando con Mia, había conocido a tres chicas, Martina, Ashley y Sofía ella era realmente linda, y entretenida. Ahora tenia música y estaba muy nervioso siempre me hacían cantar en mi antiguo colegio, pero acá no conocía a nadie y estaba muy nerviosos, al entra a la sala estaban todos sentados en las tarimas, había una batería en una esquina de la sala, dos guitarras, tres micrófonos, un piano, yo me senté al lado de Mia, ella acomodo su cabeza en mi hombro y puso su mano en mi pierna.

-Tocas algún instrumentó - me dijo Mia mirándome y sonriendo

-Si toco la guitarra y canto- le dije sin pensar que podía pasar

- Que bueno después me vas a tener que mostrar- me dijo con cara de emoción

El Sr. Smith era el profesor de música, era joven de unos 35 años, muy alegre, al entrar al salón saludo a todos, me quedo mirando.

-Tu eres nuevo – dijo mirando con cara de sorprendido

-Si me llamo Dylan Masen – le dije rápidamente

-Ok Dylan, pasa a adelante a cantar – al decir esto mi estomago se hizo un nudo me pare y agarre la guitarra, Peter se levanto también.

Que canción vas a tocar yo te acompaño en batería – me dijo con cara de YO TE AYUDO.

Voy a tocar Dream a Little Dream of Me de Louis Armstrong – le dije nervioso Ok – me dijo con una sonrisa Me puse a tocar y mire a Mia y empecé a cantar: "_Say nighty-night and kiss me__  
__Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me__  
__While I'm alone and blue as can be__  
__Dream a little dream of me"_ Todos me miraban con los ojos muy abiertos, como sorprendidos no sabia si era porque cantaba mal o muy bien, al terminar la canción todos me aplaudieron, yo me senté de nuevo al lado de Mia ella me abrazo y se quedo ahí abrasándome hasta el final de la clase, después de eso nos tocaba química, esa clase se me paso rápido. Fui a mi casa, subí a mi habitación hice todas mi tareas, baje a la cocina me estaba tomando un vaso de leche cuando, me llego un mensaje a mi celular, era de Mia, decía:

"_Ven al Café en el centro de la ciudad, estamos todos aquí :D"_

Me bañe me peine el cabello, me puse una polera con mangas largas, estas eran de color azul oscuro y el resto de la polera era celeste, unos jeans negros y mis zapatillas, baje y me puse mi chaqueta de cuero negra, me fui en moto al café, al entrar al café, vi a Sofía que estaba sentada hablando a Ashley, fui caminando hacia allá, y me senté al lado de Sofía ella me saludo con un beso en la mejilla, al mirar a una esquina estaba Mia con un chico besándose, yo realmente me sentí decepcionado , mire a Sofía y se puso a hablar

- Mia esta con su novio se llama Seth, habían terminado pero al parecer volvieron- me dijo con cara de no entender lo que estaba pasando.

- No pasa nada - le dije y la abrase y pedí un café.

Me tome mi café mientras conversaba con las chicas, yo seguí con mi brazo rodeando los hombros de Sofía, ella era súper linda y chistosa, después de unos quince minutos apareció Mia sola y se sentó al lado mio.

-Hola- me dijo Mia con cara de felicidad, yo realmente no tenia ganas de hablar con ella

- Chao Sofía, Chao Ashley, Chao Mia – les dije y me fui

-Dylan que ocurre – me grito Mia y me tomo de la mano

-Necesito ir a mi casa- dije con un noto de enojo

-Ok, chao – me dijo con cara de confundida

Al llegar a mi casa, cene con mi mamá comimos macarrones con queso, ella se fue a dormir, estaba muy cansada, en cambio yo no tenia ganas de dormir, fui a mi pieza me puse mi pijama, me senté en mi escritorio, con el computador, me teléfono sonó era Mia, no sabia si contestarle, en realidad no sabia por que estaba enojado con ella, si en realidad ella solo había sido amable con migo y yo todavía extrañaba a Claire, por esto le conteste, estuvimos hablando por unas 3 horas, le corte y me fui a dormir.

Al otro día llegue a clases y fui a buscar mis libros a mi casillero, saque todo y al cerrarlo me lleve un gran susto, mis estaba escondida detrás mio, casi me hizo gritar, al ver mi expresión Mia se rio, luego fuimos a nuestra siguiente clase.

Todos estábamos sentados en nuestra mesas, y entro el entrenador el Sr. McCarthy y pidió hablar con migo y con Mia, lo seguimos y llegamos a la piscina del colegio era olímpica.

-Mia y Dylan ustedes son los que entraron al campeonato regional de natación, el problema es que nunca he visto nadar a Dylan, por esto ahora van a hacer una pequeña competencia, Mia es nuestra mejor nadadora – dijo el Sr. McCarthy muy emocionado después sonrió y nos indico que nos fuéramos a cambiar.

Mia POV

Entre a los camarines a ponerme el traje de baño era azul con líneas negras (eran los colores del colegio), al salir estaba ahí parado esperando con su traje de baño que también era azul con líneas negras, él era MUSCULOSO, sus ojos resaltaban con el traje de baño, se acercó a mi y me rodeo los hombros con sus brazos, y me susurro en el oído _"TE VOY A GANAR", _yo reí y seguimos caminando hacia la piscina.

Nos pusimos en las posiciones para empezar la competencia, el Sr. McCarthy toco el silbato, y nos saltamos a la piscina, hace mucho que no me sentía igual, me encanta como el agua rosa mi cuerpo mientras nado, saque la cabeza para respirar, y seguí nadando, abaja el agua mire a haca los lado y Dylan no estaba, ya le iba ganando, al llegar al final saque mi cabeza del agua, y alguien me estiro la mano para ayudarme a salir, era… DYLAN ya había llegado, el mi había ganado, nunca alguien de mi propio colegio me había ganado, estaba tan enojada con migo misma, que tome su mano y lo tire a el agua, él se rio y me abrazo, me volvió a susurrar al oído, _"TE LO DIJE" y _me dio un besito en la mejilla, justo entro Seth y nos vio abrazados en la piscina.

Hey tu que te crees abrazando a mi novia – dijo Seth muy celoso

Solo nos estamos abrazando, es mi amiga – dijo Dylan muy tranquilo, yo creo que todavía no conocía a Seth.

Es verdad solo somos amigos – dije yo un poco nerviosa

Ven conmigo ahora – me dijo Seth, sacándome del agua de un tirón

Hey no la trates como un objeto, que te crees – dijo Dylan defendiéndome

Dylan salió de un salto de la piscina, y quedo mirando fijamente a Seth, con cara de desafiante, Seth se acercó y le dio un golpe en la cara, yo no sabia que hacer, pero Seth agarro mi mano, entrelazo sus dedos con los míos y nos fuimos yo quede mirando a Dylan mientras él se tapaba el ojo.

Dylan POV

Primera vez que me pegaban en la cara, no se sentía para nada bien, fui a los camarines, y no estaba mi ropa, ahora tenia que salir del colegio con un moretón en alrededor del ojo y solo con un short, por lo menos se digno el estúpido de Seth, a dejarme mis calcetines y zapatos, me puse los zapatos, y salí, todas la chicas me quedaron mirando, pero Sofía se acercó a mi, yo rodeo sus hombros con mi brazo, y ella rio y me acompaño hasta mi moto, le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui.

Llegue a mi casa, y mi mamá estaba afuera cortando el pasto, solo me miro y se rio, ella es una mamá muy alegre, yo la salude, y entre a la casa me prepare algo para comer, subí a mi pieza y tenia mucha tarea, la hice toda y eran las dos de la mañana, me iba a poner el pijama, cuando alguien toco el timbre, mi mama ya estaba dormida así que yo baje, abrí la puerta y era…

**Hooola ! **

**Aquí el Segundo capitulo de mi primera historia, ojala les guste… Nos vemos en el Tercer Cap. La Visita**

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS Y DIGANME QUE TAL! SI TIENEN IDEAS PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAP NO DUDEN EN AVISARME!**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Salvatore Fan**


	3. Chapter 3 - La Visita

Capitulo 3. La Visita

Dylan POV

Me quede, parado en la puerta petrificado no sabia como reaccionar, no la veía a sea ya 2 meses, era CLAIRE, seguía tan linda como siempre, sus ojos celestes, su pelo rubio reluciente, con un vestido blanco que llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas y con un cinturón negro en su cintura y siempre con una sonrisa en su cara, yo me acerque a ella y la abrace, ella rio.

-Si yo también te extrañe – dijo Claire mientras la alzaba en mis brazos y girábamos.

Entro, subimos a mis pieza, como no hay otra pieza en mi casa, puse una almohada en el suelo y unas frazadas, ella se acostó en mi cama, yola mire, y me de todos los momentos que habíamos pasado juntos, pero a la vez me acorde de Mia, realmente no sabia que había pasado entre nosotros, al final éramos solo amigos pero… no importa ahora estaba con Claire.

Tienes hambre – pregunte con mi mano en el estomago yo tenia mucha hambre

Si mucha – me dijo sonriendo

Baje a la cocina y prepare unos panes con tomate, palta, y una hamburguesa, hice dos panes iguales uno para ella y otro para mi, lo puse todo en una bandeja, con dos vasos de bebida iba subiendo de a poco para que nada se me callera al llegar arriba, le di su comida, y yo me senté en mi frazada en el suelo y comenzamos a hablar.

-Como están los chicos – pregunte con nostalgia

-Bien todos entraron al equipo de futbol y yo entre al de natación – me dijo feliz y continuo – y tu como estas? – me dijo con una sonrisa

-Bien tengo algunos amigos y eso conocí una chica que entro al equipo de natación con migo se llama Mia – le dije para ver como reaccionaba

-Que bueno que tengas amigos, veamos una película – me dijo rápidamente

-Bueno, cual quieres, Crepúsculo, Titanic o Transformers – le dije suplicando que no digiera Titanic ya lo habíamos visto juntos una 10 veces, y obviamente yo quería ver Transformers

-Emm Titanic me encanta es película – me dijo yo la quede mirando con cara de triste

-Ya bueno Transformers, para que me das a escoger si ya sabes la respuesta – me dijo riéndose, yo le sonreí y puse la película.

Me senté y empezó la película, me descuide cinco segundos y mi bebida se callo en la frazada, estaba toda mojada, mire a Claire y se estaba riendo de mi yo me pare y me metí en la cama con ella al terminar la película yo la abrase y ella se dio la vuelta quedamos frente a frente, yo me acerque y de repente nos besamos, ella me abrazo y nos dormimos abrazados.

Sonó mi despertador, me levante tratando de no despertar a Claire, entre en mi baño me di un baño, salí me peine, me vestí con un pollerón morado y uno jeans, al salir del baño estaba Claire, esperándome.

Me vas a llevar a tu colegio – me dijo Claire con una pequeña sonrisa

Si tu quieres – le dije con cara de intrigado

Vamos quiero andar contigo en una moto – me dijo con ansiedad

Nos subimos en la moto, me abraso, yo le pase mi casco, la brisa rosaba mi cara, al llegar al colegio nos estacionamos, yo me baje de la moto yo la ayude a bajar, nos tomamos de las mano y comenzamos a caminar hacia la entrada.

Mia POV

Estaba en la entrada del colegio junto a mi amiga Ashley hablando sobre la fiesta que iba a haber el sábado, mientras esperábamos a Dylan cuando después de unos 10 minutos vi su motocicleta entrando al estacionamiento, esperen, era mi imaginación o habían 2 personas en ella, cuando se estaciono vi como se bajaba y ayudaba a la otra persona a bajar también cuando esta bajo pude ver claramente que era una mujer, ya que tenia una figura espectacular y luego cuando se quito el casco dejo ver una linda cabellera rubia y unos ojos azules, la chica era muy linda, pero que hacia Dylan con ella? Todo quedo muy claro cuando de repente se besaron, todas las personas en el estacionamiento los miraron asombrados sentía unos enormes celos al verlos pero yo no podía sentir celos, no yo estaba con Seth, Dylan solo es mi amigo, creo, no lo se estoy muy confundida y creo que mi cara expreso mis sentimientos ya que Ashley me miro y dijo.

- Mia que sucede? – Pregunto preocupada, y decidí que era hora de la verdad iba a decirle todo a Ashley ya que necesitaba un consejo y no hay nadie mejor que mi mejor amiga

- Vamos a un lugar mas privado a hablar – Le respondí y nos dirigimos al baño de chicas, vigilé que no hubiera nadie espiándonos o siguiéndonos y empecé con mi momento de la verdad.

-Tengo algo que contarte –le dije susurrando, de todos modos, aunque no hubiera alguien por ahí debía estar atenta- y no es muy fácil de contar.

- Que sucede Mia – pregunto con preocupación.

- Bueno mira la cosa es que- Me interrumpí a mi misma a mitad de frase – Prométeme que no le dirás nada de lo que te diga a nadie, esto no puede salir de nosotras.

- Lo prometo ahora dime que sucede.

- Mira es que - Solté un suspiro – MegustaDylancreoquemegustaDy lan – Le dije tan rápido que ni siquiera se si me entendió.

- QUE TU QUE!- Me respondió mientras abría su boca y formaba una perfecta "o"

- Mira no estoy segura – Le dije – Creo que me gusta, al principio solo lo usaba para sacarle celos a Seth pero luego descubrí que había algo mas y ahora que bajo con esa rubia descerebrada lo único que quería era besarlo y reclamarlo como MIO.

- ¡Wow! – Dijo mientras se sentaba en una banca- Creo que enserio te gusta.

- Si – Respondí simplemente

-Bueno, como estamos en un momento de sinceridad… - me dijo titubeando – me gustaría decirte que me gusta Peter – me dijo muy nerviosamente

- Enserio, él es muy lindo – le dije con una sonrisa en la cara – y es el mejor amigo de mi Dylan

Nos levantamos y nos dirigimos al gimnasio, Ashley iba muy nerviosa, ya que hoy asignaban las nuevas parejas para vóleibol, yo ya era con Dylan lo único que esperaba era que no nos separaran, y Ashley quería que le tocara con Peter.

Llegamos a los vestidores, y estaban todas la chicas, Sofía y Martina nos miraron con desprecio, realmente no sabia que había pasado, pero después razoné, a Martina estaba con Peter, quizás ella se había enterado que a Ashley le gustaba Peter, Ashley me miro con confusión, no supe que responderle yo tampoco sabia que pasaba.

No les hagas caso Ashley, vamos rápido al gimnasio – le dije ansiosa de ver a Dylan

Bueno apurémonos – dijo ella más ansiosa que yo

Salimos del camarín listas, Ashley vio que Peter iba entrando al gimnasio y corrió para entrar con él, en cambio yo seguí caminando lentamente y vi el cabello de Seth, iba a acercarme para terminar con él, pero cuando llegué al frente de él, estaba con CLAIRE dándose besos muy apasionadamente, el me miró y se rió, yo tenía ganas de golpearlo pero en realidad yo iba a terminar con él, no tenía mucho sentido golpearlo, pero si tenia sentido darle una cachetada a Claire, me acerqué y la cacheteé ahí fue cuando llegó Dylan me quedó mirando sin entender y tomó a Claire de la mano y se la llevó.

Miré a Seth él se acercó a mi y me dijo "Te Gusta Dylan" y se fue caminando.


	4. Chapter 4 - Cambios

**Capitulo 4 – Cambios**

Dylan POV

Al ver a Mia pegándole a Claire sabia que algo estaba mal Mia no era una chica violenta algo debió haber hecho Claire, pero todavía no me calzaba Seth en toda la historia, rápidamente tomé del brazo a Claire y me la llevé a las afueras del colegio para hablar.

-¿Qué paso ahí?, ¿qué hiciste? – le dije nerviosamente quizás qué había hecho

-Me besé con Seth, pero fue su culpa – me dijo sonriendo, con razón Mia le había pegado todo tenia sentido ahora.

-Pero ¿porqué?, yo pensé que íbamos a volver a estar juntos, ándate ahora – le dije triste pero a la vez enojado

-Bueno, no me importa mis pasajes salían hoy de todas maneras, que estés bien, y no seas así conmigo tu sabes que al final igual vas a estar con Mia, vi como la mirabas – me dijo Claire muy tranquila en cierta forma tenia razón cada vez que estaba con Mia mi corazón se aceleraba.

Claire se fue sin que yo me diera cuenta, fui al colegio a buscar mis cosas y choque con Mia ella iba muy aturdida, como si le hubieran dicho algo extraño, yo simplemente la abracé no se porque pero tenia que hacerlo lo único que quería hacer era eso abrazarla y besarla, pero no era el momento para besarla iba a ser muy apresurado, más encima no se si había terminado con Seth que era lo más seguro, ella acerco sus labios a mi mejilla y me dio un pequeño y tierno beso, y me dijo _Seth termino conmigo…_ Yo no sabía qué hacer pero simplemente la quedé mirando y le sonreí.

-¿Quieres ir a cenar a mi casa…? - le pregunte sin esperar una buena respuesta

-Bueno a qué hora – me dijo segura y con una sonrisa como siempre

-A las 8 te espero – le dije muy feliz y me despedí con un beso en la mejilla y me fui al camarín a buscar mis cosas

Iba entrando al camarín cuando Martina salió enojada y llorando del baño no sabía qué estaba haciendo en el camarín de hombres ni tampoco qué estaba pasando, entré tranquilamente y vi a Peter sentado pensando, me acerqué a ver si estaba bien.

-¿Qué te pasa Peter? – le pregunté con curiosidad

-Terminé con Martina por que parece que me gusta Ashley – me dijo lentamente, yo quedé aturdido ni sabía que estaban juntos.

-Terminar con Martina, pero si ni sabia que ustedes estaban juntos - le dije sin entender mucho lo que pasaba.

-Con la Martina estábamos a escondidas, pero me di cuenta que me gusta Ashley – me dijo nervioso y continuó hablando – Lo probable es que Ashley es demasiado linda para mi, lo más seguro que ni sabe quien soy, ¿tu podrías hablar con Mía? como es la mejor amiga de Ashley – me dijo con poco animo.

-Si no te preocupes yo hablo con Mia apenas la vea, me tengo que ir, tengo una CENA muy importante – le dije alegre y salí en dirección a mi auto.

Ashley POV

Entré al gimnasio junto con Peter pero por alguna razón él no se intereso en mí, iba directo hacia Martina, al parecer ellos estaban juntos y tenia sentido, Peter era uno de los chicos más populares sin contar a Seth obviamente, Peter era rubio, se peinaba hacia al lado, tenia ojos celestes, cantaba hermoso tocaba la batería y la guitarra y jugaba vóleibol y básquetbol, resumiendo todo él era PERFECTO, pero realmente no conocía su personalidad, lo que se ve por fuera era muy bueno, pero lo tenia que conocer mejor, y por el otro lado Martina era la típica chica popular, era animadora y por eso todos la conocían pero aparte de eso ella era muy pesada.

El entrenador nos llamo a todos al centro del gimnasio para formar las nuevas parejas para vóleibol, y empezó dictándolas.

- Martina con Jeremy, Sofía con Darren, Mia con Dylan – dijo anotándolas en un papel seriamente, lo único que esperaba era que dijeran mi nombre y el entrenador continuo – Jennifer con Steven, Bonnie con John y la ultima pareja Ashley con Peter

Mi corazón casi estalla pero miré alrededor todas las parejas estaban juntas pero yo estaba sola, no veía a Peter por ningún lado, pero por coincidencia Jeremy también estaba solo así que obviamente Peter estaba con Martina.

Me acerqué a Jeremy y empezamos conversar, yo realmente no estaba escuchando la conversación, por eso cuando la campana sonó realmente me asusté, salí corriendo ni me despedí de Jeremy, llegué a mi camarín y estaba Mia sonriendo como si algo genial le hubiera pasado.

-¿Qué te paso? – le pregunté ansiosa, nunca la había visto sonreír de esa manera.

-Voy a cenar a la casa de Dylan hoy a las 8 – me dijo sonriente, yo no lo podía creer con razón no había ido a clases.

-Y ¿Qué paso con Seth? – le pregunté intrigada

-Terminamos, resulta que lo pillé besándose con Claire – me dijo demasiado tranquila para la gravedad del asunto, yo en su caso hubiera estado muy enojada.

Me di un baño me vestí y salí del camarín, Mia ya no estaba cuando salí de mi baño, debe haber ido a preparase para su cena, al salir del camarín vi a Dylan saliendo del camarín de hombres y al verme se rio y siguió caminando. En ese momento no entendí nada que le pasaba a Dylan seguí caminando por el pasillo y Peter salió del camarín cuando me miro se puso rojo, creo que yo igual me puse roja no me salió ninguna palabra de la boca.

-Hola, como estas soy Peter – me dijo Peter como si yo no supiera quien era.

-Si se quien eres yo soy Ashley, y ahora estoy muy bien - le dije sonriendo.

-Yo también se quién eres, qué bueno que estés bien me tengo que ir chao – se despidió de mi Peter con un beso en la mejilla, con el que casi me desmayo.

Se fue caminando hacia la salida, yo simplemente me quede mirando hasta que saliera por la puerta ahí yo recién reaccioné y también salí me subí en mi auto y simplemente me quede ahí un buen rato.

Peter POV

Al despedirme de Ashley, me sentí muy distinto, era el mejor día de mi vida. Ella sabía quién era, fui hacia mi auto y me di cuenta que se me había quedado mi bolso en el camarín, me bajé del auto y vi a Ashley sentada en el suyo, se veía hermosa, al parecer su auto no funcionaba así que decidí ir a ayudarla.

-Qué te paso, necesitas ayuda – le pregunté acercándome y esperando que aceptara mi oferta.

-Un estúpido le sacó la bencina a mi auto no tengo como ir a mi casa – me dijo preocupada.

-¿Te llevo, en mi auto? – le pregunté sonriendo.

-En serio, muchas gracias ¿Dónde esta tu auto? – me preguntó ansiosa.

-Está 5 autos más allá, vamos antes que salgan todos – le dije mientras ella se bajaba de su auto.

-¿Acaso te da vergüenza que te vean conmigo? – me preguntó seria.

-No, no es eso, no quiero que te molesten por estar conmigo – le dije serio y caminamos al auto.

Llegamos a mi auto, ella se sentó en y se puso el cinturón y yo hice lo mismo, y partimos. Puse música de mi banda favorita, U2, pero ella la cambió para buscar otra canción. Aunque cambió muchas veces de estación para encontrar una música que le gustara, era una música que no me molestaba aunque específicamente no era de mi agrado. Me reí de ella tardaba en encontrar la música que quería. Y después conversamos de muchas cosas como por ejemplo sobre la cena que tendrían en un par de horas Dylan y Mia. Ashley me preguntó de Martina, le expliqué que había terminado con ella y que habíamos mantenido nuestra relación oculta hasta que supiéramos que era seria. Mientras conversábamos sobre la relación que tuve con Martina, estuve pensando que parte de la responsabilidad la tuvo Ashley. Aunque también parte de la razón por la que habíamos terminado Martina y yo era porque ella era muy superficial y sólo pensaba en ella misma.

Por el otro lado, Ashley era súper inteligente me estuvo hablando como psicóloga, durante todo el camino. Según ella me iba a ayudar a superar esa relación, al llegar a su casa…

-Llegamos – le dije un poco decepcionado, no me acordaba que su casa quedara tan cerca del instituto.

-¿Cómo sabías que yo vivía aquí? – me dijo riéndose, no sabia qué responderle, no la estaba siguiendo ni mucho menos, pero ella era Ashley Archivald, todo el mundo sabía donde ella vivía.

-Es que todos saben donde vives, eres Ashley – le dije rápidamente.

-Ah, bueno nos vemos chao que estés bien – se despidió dándome un tierno beso en la mejilla y bajándose del auto para entrar a su casa.

Ashley POV

Entré a mi casa, y hubo un silencio como siempre… Mis padres nunca estaban en casa, siempre estaban trabajando y este mes, les tocaba un seminario en Argentina, volvían en 4 meses, como yo lo llamaba estaba en una especie de gira por Latinoamérica.

Fui a la cocina, y me calenté una pizza que quedaba del día anterior, subí con mi pizza a mi pieza y me senté a hacer mis tareas, tenia tarea de lenguaje, historia, matemáticas. No pude ni empezar a hacer mis deberes cuando comencé a pensar en Peter, ¿por qué él creía que me molestarían si me veían con el? Se sentiría en menos, eso no está bien, él era la persona más genial del mundo, era inteligente, cariñoso, se vestía muy bien, cantaba lindo, amable, no se dejaba llevar por los demás, era un caballero, él era perfecto.

No podía dejar de pensar en él, de repente tocaron el timbre, realmente me asusté, estaba demasiado concentrada en mis pensamientos, me bajé de mi cama, corrí por las escaleras y abrí la puerta, lo único que quería era que fuera Peter, pero no era… Era un chico alto, pelo café claro, ojos verdes, y con una chaqueta de cuero, venia en un auto negro, no le alcance a ver que marca era pero era lindo, nunca lo había visto en el colegio.

-Hola, me llamo Adam – me dijo el chico misterioso.

-Yo soy Ashley, ¿qué quieres? – no me daba mucha confianza Adam, se veía demasiado misterioso para mi gusto.

-Me dijeron, que tenías espacio en tu casa para alojar a alguien, no tengo donde quedarme, voy a tu colegio, tengo 18 – me dijo él con una cara de desesperación, no sabía qué decirle.

-Puedes quedarte en la casa de invitados, esta atrás, en el patio – le dije lentamente, todavía no sabía si estaba bien lo que hacía, la casa de invitados sólo tenia una pieza y un baño, no era muy grande, él iba a tener que comer en mi casa, realmente me hacía falta alguien en la casa.

Muchas gracias, nos vemos voy a dar una vuelta – me dijo subiéndose nuevamente a su auto, yo le tiré las llaves de la casa de invitados.

Ahora me estaba preguntando ¿quien era él?, nunca lo había visto en el colegio, tampoco lo había visto en el café, ni en el centro del pueblo, era un desconocido, no se veía como una mala persona…

**Hooola ! **

**Aquí el Cuarto capitulo de mi primera historia, ojala les guste… Nos vemos en el Quinto **

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS Y DIGANME QUE TAL! SI TIENEN IDEAS PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAP NO DUDEN EN AVISARME!**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Salvatore Fan**


	5. Chapter 5 - La Cena

**Capitulo 5. La Cena**

Mia POV

Faltaban 30 minutos, para la cena con Dylan y todavía no estaba lista, me faltaba ponerme los zapatos y limpiar mi pieza. Me puse mis tacos favoritos, y comencé rápidamente a ordenar mi pieza, tenía ropa tirada por todos lados y mi cama no estaba tendida, me miré en el espejo y mi vestido naranjo hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla, sin mangas.

Bajé las escaleras, y me subí a mi auto, llegué lo más rápido a la casa de Dylan, cuando iba a tocar el timbre, la mamá de Dylan iba saliendo con maletas.

-Hola Sra. Masen – La salude amablemente, pero ella solo me devolvió una sonrisa

-Hola Dylan ¿qué pasa? – le pregunté con una sonrisa.

-Mi mamá va a las Alabamas NY, a hacer unos papeles del divorcio, y traer unas cosas que se le quedaron – dijo Dylan tranquilamente, haciéndome entrar a la casa.

Su casa era súper linda, la mesa estaba puesta, había una piza en un caja, y unos vasos, yo realmente pensé que iba a hacer una cena romántica, pero al parecer el solo me veía como amiga, él estaba despidiéndose de su mamá, le cerró la puerta del auto y su mamá se fue.

Él entró a la casa y me tomó por la cintura, dándome un beso en la frente, me sonrió y me sacó lentamente la chaqueta, la dejó encima del sillón y me tomó de la mano, mientras yo pensaba que eso no lo hacían los amigos, subimos las escaleras, abrió una puerta, que resultaba ser la de su pieza, y tenia una frazada en el suelo, con unas velas y dos platos con espagueti en ellos, era realmente una cena romántica, me sentía tan feliz.

-Comamos – me Dylan, con cara de hambriento

-Bueno, se ve muy rico – le dije sonriendo

Se sentó al frente de un plato y empezó a comer, realmente parecía nervioso, yo hice lo mismo me senté y comencé a comer, él se termino su plato, mientras a mí todavía me faltaba la mitad del plato, trataba de comer lo más rápido pero simplemente él era demasiado rápido para comer.

Dylan me estuvo mirando un rato, mientras comía, pero después de unos momentos, se levantó y se sentó al lado mio y me abrazó, paré de comer cuando me abrazó, no podía comer mientras él me rodeaba con sus brazos, cuando me susurró "estás muy linda hoy", mi corazón iba demasiado rápido, me di vuelta y le di un beso en la mejilla, él me quedó mirando fijamente, y acercó sus labios a los míos, yo iba a hacer lo mismo, pero antes de que algo pasara sonó el timbre.

Dylan me miró y sonrió, estaba muy rojo, bajó las escaleras y abrió la puerta.

-¡MIA ES ASHLEY! – gritó muy fuerte para que yo lo escuchara, que hacía Ashley acá, bajé las escaleras rápidamente.

-Hola, ¿Qué haces aqui? – le pregunté muy aturdida por ver a Ashley en buzo.

-Llegó un chico a mi casa, preguntando si se podía quedar a dormir, y le dije que sí, necesito que vallas a dormir a mi casa – me dijo Ashley, preocupada, ¿porqué le había dicho que si a una persona que no conocía que se quedara en su casa?

-Bueno, yo voy para allá – le dije tomando mi chaqueta.

-Yo igual voy, no las voy a dejar solas con un chico que no conocen – dijo Dylan, tomando su chaqueta.

-Gracias a los dos, vamos que salió y dijo que volvería en la noche – dijo Ashley, caminando hacía el auto.

Nos subimos en el auto, Ashley obviamente manejando, yo en el asiento de al lado y Dylan atrás. Dylan se sentó justo detrás de mi asiento, y puso su manos en mis hombros, durante todo el camino, Ashley me miraba y sonreía burlescamente, cada vez que ella se reía yo me ponía roja, después de hartas veces que ella se rió Dylan se dio cuenta, y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Al llegar a la casa de Ashley, todo estaba como siempre, silencio absoluto en su casa, sin papás si nada, el chico no estaba.

-Si Dylan se va a quedar a dormir, que se quede en la pieza de mi hermano – dijo Ashley mirando a Dylan.

-¿Hermano? – dijo Dylan curioso.

-Si se llama Jeremy, pero se fue a vivir con mi abuela hace unos meses, por que tenia malas notas en el instituto – dijo Ashley con un tono de extrañar a su hermano.

-Ah, bueno muéstrame la pieza – dijo Dylan muy amable.

Dylan subió con Ashley, mientras yo pensaba en lo cerca que estuve de tener mi primer beso con Dylan, subí corriendo, y Dylan ya estaba acostado en la cama de Jeremy, Ashley estaba preparando la cama de al lado a la de ella para que yo durmiera.

Me devolví a la pieza de "Dylan", me quedó mirando y sonrió, me acerque y me senté al lado de él, estuvimos así mucho rato, solo mirándonos, de la nada él se acercó, yo hice lo mismo, pero llego Ashley corriendo avisando que había llegado el chico misterioso.

Dylan POV

Apenas Ashley nos avisó que había llegado el "chico misterioso", bajamos corriendo para ver quien era, las chicas no querían salir por la puerta, por eso decidí que yo saldría a dar la cara, pero al momento de abrir la puerta me di cuenta que solo era el cartero, me entrego un sobre y se fue sin dirigirme una palabra, volví a entrar un poco aturdido por el encuentro con el "misterioso" cartero.

- Quien era Dylan? – Me pregunto Ashley cuando me vio, creo que aun estaba confundido ya que me estaba mirando un poco preocupada.

- El cartero – Le dije sacudiendo la cabeza y entregándole el sobre. En el instante en que lo abrió y leyó por unos segundos en su cara apareció una gran sonrisa y sus ojos estaban llenos de emoción y antes de poder preguntar algo grito.

- ES DE JEREMY, ALFIN ME ESCRIBIO ¡YAY! – Dijo Ashley con mucha emoción, al mismo tiempo salió corriendo ha su habitación.

Ahí estábamos de nuevo Mia y yo solos en la entrada de la casa de Ashley, Mia me sonrió dulcemente mientras se acercaba a mi, me tomo la mano y me llevo a una sala con un televisor gigante, habían tres sillones uno de los sillones era más grande, una meza pequeña en el centro, y bueno el televisor en el frente.

Nos sentamos en el sillón tomados de las manos, sin decir ni una palabra, simplemente nos mirábamos, se recostó en el sillón dejando su cabeza en mis piernas, me acerque a ella lentamente, sentí su respiración acelerarse, nos besamos por un largo rato, hasta que Ashley como siempre interrumpió, yo me puse muy rojo, y bueno Mia sonreía y me miraba.

-Lo siento por interrumpir, no era mi intención – dijo Ashley con una sonrisa muy grande en su cara, que daba un poco de miedo

-No interrumpías nada – dijo Mia mirándome, mientras me hacia cariño en la mano

-Emmm bueno si tu lo dices, yo voy a mi pieza – dijo Ashley alejándose de nuevo

Mire a Mia y ella seguía haciéndome cariño, y mirándome fijamente, yo me pare del sillón y ella me quedo mirando con cara de preocupación

-¿Por qué te vas? – me pregunto Mia

-A ningún lado simplemente la situación anterior fue un poco incomoda y bueno no quiero que Ashley nos pille de nuevo – le dije mirándola fijamente y aun rojo…

- Que importa que Ashley nos halla visto, es mi amiga, por mi que nos pille muchas veces más – dijo Mia parándose del sillón y abrasándome

Estuvimos abrasándonos mucho tiempo, cuando ella iba a dejar de abrasarme, yo la acerque a mi y comencé a besarla apasionadamente, sus manos se entrelazaban en mi pelo, mientras yo tenia mis manos en su cintura, la levante, y ella entrelazo sus piernas en mi cintura yo camine hacia el sillón me senté con Mia encima mio mientras seguíamos besándonos, ya nos estábamos quedando sin respiración cuando sonó el timbre, a mi casi me da un ataque al corazón, Mia parecía bastante asustada, me pare me ordene el pelo y fui a abrir la puerta, había un chico un poco mayor, tenia el pelo castaño claro ojos verdes y se veía bastante fuerte.

-Hola soy Adam – me dijo el chico misterioso, que al parecer era el que estaba viviendo en la casa de invitados de Ashley

-Yo soy Dylan – le dije gentilmente dándole la mano

-Voy a estar en la casa de atrás quería preguntarle a Ashley ¿A que hora comienzan las clases? –me dijo seriamente

-A las 8 am comienzan – le dije tratando de ser serio no me resultaba muy fácil

-Gracias, buenas noches –me dijo rápidamente y se fue

Con Mia vimos como prendía la luz de la casa de atrás y después de 5 minutos apago la luces, mire a Mia y le tome la mano.

-Vamos a dormir – le dije amablemente

-Como tu digas – me dijo Mia sonriendo

Yo me levante la abrase y subimos la escalare abrasados le di un beso de buenas noches, ella entro a la pieza de Ashley y comenzaron a gritar, no sabia si eso era bueno no le di mayor importancia y me fui a dormir, mañana seria un nuevo día…

**Hooola ! **

**Aquí el Quinto capitulo de mi primera historia, ojala les guste… Nos vemos en el Sexto capitulo **

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS Y DIGANME QUE TAL! SI TIENEN IDEAS PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAP NO DUDEN EN AVISARME!**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Salvatore Fan**


	6. Capítulo 6 - La Toalla

**Capítulo 6. La Toalla**

Dylan POV

No dormí casi nada, escuchaba como las chicas en la pieza de al lado gritaban cada dos minutos, realmente me estresaba porque no sabía si era bueno o no, me daba vueltas en la cama pero eso no estaba funcionando, de la nada me dieron ganas de ir al baño, el único problema era que no sabía dónde estaba el baño y la casa era gigante, salí lo más despacio de la pieza, pero mi primer paso afuera de mi pieza, hizo crujir toda la casa, Mia salió inmediatamente, sonrió y me besó, yo podría acostumbrarme a esto.

-¿Dónde está el baño? –le pregunté a Mia un poco incómodo.

-Ahí, esa puerta que está atrás tuyo –me dijo y se rió.

-Ah, gracias –le dije y entré rápidamente.

Entre al baño y no sabía que hacer realmente no tenía ganas de ir al baño, asique me quede ahí esperando creo que estuve como 10 minutos salí y había un silencio absoluto en la casa, entre a mi pieza y me dormí.

Al despertarme, pude darme cuenta que yo era el único despierto, baje a la cocina a preparar mi desayuno y vi por la ventana que Adam iba saliendo de la casa, eso me pareció raro porque eran las 6 de la mañana pero era su problema en ese momento escuche a alguien gritar como una loca, subí corriendo las escaleras y vi a Mia roja como un tomate y a Ashley en el suelo riendo.

-¿Qué paso? – pregunte angustiado, me acerque a Mia y la abrace

-Ashley me hizo una pregunta y la respuesta no era lo que ella esperaba – me dijo Mia muy incomoda

-¿Cuál pregunta? – pregunte curioso

-Le pregunte si ella era – me dijo Ashley sin poder terminar la oración por que Mia le arrojo una almohada.

-Si no quieres que yo sepa no te preocupes – le dije con una sonrisa

Me fui de la pieza, al llegar de la cocina vi a un chico un poco menor que yo rubio de ojos azules comiéndose mi sándwich.

-Hola soy Jeremy, como estabas usando mi pieza supuse que estaba bien comerme tu sándwich – me dijo muy convencido

-Ahh, Hola soy Dylan amigo de tu hermana – le dije sin saber cómo presentarme

-Hola Jeremy, Dylan es mi novio – dijo mi con una sonrisa, muchas mariposas decidieron pelearse en mi estómago,

-Holaaa Mia ¿Cómo estás?, que bueno que ya no estas con ese inútil de Seth – dijo Jeremy, me caía bien este chico, tenía un pensamiento parecido al mío sobre Seth.

-JEREMY NO ME AVISASTE QUE VENIAS –dijo Ashley muy chillona corriendo hacia Jeremy – Ya chao chicos no hagan nada raro en mi casa mientras yo salgo con Jeremy – dijo Ashley

-Pero tenemos clases – dijo Mia preocupada por su amiga

-Si tenemos clases – yo lo dije simplemente para evitarme lo incomodo que sería quedarme solo con Mia

-Chaoo – dijo Ashley y se fue corriendo

Mire a Mia, ella estaba un poco incomoda, yo me acerque a ella y le di un beso y continúe mi camino hacia la ducha, Mia quedo mirándome con cara de cachorro pero yo seguí mi camino me duche y para salir me puse una toalla rodeándome la cintura, apenas salí vi a Mia sentada en mi cama, realmente no sabía qué hacer en este momento. Llegue al frente de ella y se paró rodeo sus brazos en mi cuello yo tome su cintura y comenzamos a besarnos apasionadamente nos acercamos a la cama y ella se recostó en esta, yo me puse al lado de ella y seguimos besándonos cada vez era más apasionado ella comenzó a tócame la espalda y el pecho, yo comencé a bajar mis manos, cuando al parecer baje mucho mis manos Mia se alejó de mí.

-Lo siento es nunca antes había – me dijo muy nerviosa

-No te preocupas, si no estás lista, no hay problema – le dije acariciando su cara y dándole un tierno beso, me levante de la cama

-Me iré a vestir al baño – le dije y comencé a caminar.

Este es el momento más vergonzoso de mi vida, antes de logra salir de la pieza, mi tolla se calló quede desnudo, Mia no dijo nada, yo me levante mi toalla y continúe avanzando.

Ashley POV

Estaba entrando al café cuando Mia me llama y me dice demasiado rápido "Literalmente vi completamente la espalda y bueno algo más de Dylan era perfecto, no le dije nada porque sabía que lo pondría incomodo, pero era perfecto", y me corto, me puse a reír y continue Jeremy ya estaba sentado tomado café, me sente y comenzamos a hablar.

-No me sigas hablando del tal Peter, ya entendí que te gusta – dijo Jeremy alterado

-Bueno tu háblame de que has hecho – le dije interesada

Ahí fue cuando vi entrar a Adam me miro y se acercó a mi y me dijo "si la policía pregunta por mi nunca estuve en tu casa" me dejo las llaves y se fue, eso realmente me asusto porque la policía lo querría.

-Hola – dijo alguien saludando a mi hermano lo vi y era PETER

-Tú debes ser el famoso Peter, soy Jeremy el hermano de Ashley – dijo Jeremy parándose y despidiéndose de mí.

-Pero no te vayas – le dije tratando de pararlo

-No te preocupes sé cómo llegar a casa – me dijo guillándome un ojo.

-Así que soy famoso – me dijo Peter sentándose al lado mío con un café y rodeándome con sus brazos.

-Solo le conté que había un chico muy lindo llamado Peter – le dije poniendo mi cabeza en su hombro

-Ahh me encuentras lindo, yo te encuentro hermosa y eso no es suficiente – me dijo muy tiernamente.

-Vamos a cambiar a la playa – me dijo y yo asentí.

Mia POV

Dylan se demoraba mucho de salir del baño, estará con vergüenza no se así que me acerque a la puerta y golpee, apenas termine de golpear salió, me abraso y me beso.

-Me imagino que no le vas a contar a nadie lo que viste – me susurro

-Ya es tarde le conté a Ashley, lo perfecto que eres – le dije dándole un beso

-Vamos a almorzar a otro lado, a un restaurant – me dijo Dylan

-Me estas invitando a una cita – le dije curiosa

-Si creo – me dijo nervioso

Le tome la mano, y salimos. Al llegar al restaurant nos encontramos con …

-**Hooola ! **

**Aquí el Sexto capítulo lo siento por la demora, ojala les guste… Nos vemos en el Séptimo capitulo **

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS Y DIGANME QUE TAL! SI TIENEN IDEAS PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAP NO DUDEN EN AVISARME!**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Salvatore Fan**


End file.
